Noah is making grilled cheese sandwiches for friends. He has $24$ ounces of cheese. He plans to split the cheese evenly between $6$ sandwiches. Write an equation to determine how many ounces of cheese, $c$, Noah can use on each sandwich. How many ounces of cheese can Noah use on each sandwich?
Answer: Noah will use an unknown number of ounces of cheese, ${c}$, on each sandwich. We know he has ${24}$ ounces of cheese to use on ${6}$ sandwiches. We can find out how many ounces of cheese Noah can use on each sandwich, by finding the quotient: ${c}=\dfrac{{24}}{{6}}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $\dfrac{{24}}{{c} }={6}$ or ${6}{{c}}={24}$. Now we can solve for ${c}$. Since $ c$ is already by itself, we can solve by dividing $\dfrac{{24}}{{6} }$. $\begin{aligned} c &= \dfrac{{24}}{{6} } \\ \\ {c} &={4} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: ${c}=\dfrac{{24}}{6}$ Noah can use $4$ ounces of cheese on each sandwich.